


Kagami Taiga VS the world

by dokkan_panda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I think this AU has been done a lot, Kagami is a Dork, M/M, kuroko is mysterious, still super fun though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokkan_panda/pseuds/dokkan_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga can't stop dreaming about a certain blue haired boy. Unluckily for him, this person was once part of the famous basketball team "The Generation of Miracles" and dated each of its members. If Kagami truly wants to date Kuroko Tetsuya, then he'll have to defeat his 6 evil exes... (Based on the "Scott Pilgrim" comics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagami Taiga VS the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long time ago acutally! I got really into the Scott Pilgrim comics and realized it fits PERFECT for a KNB fanfiction!

"Kagami Taiga is dating a high schooler!"

The person mentioned scowled at his friends sitting around the kitchen table.

"Dating a- come on, what does that even mean?" Hyuga, one of his two basketball teammates present, asked.

"It's a joke: she's a high school _teacher_." Takao, Kagami's very gay roommate, said with a smirk.

"Yet you can technically call her high schooler since that is where she spends all her time! I get it." Kiyoshi, his other basketball teammate, nodded in appreciation.

"She's not a teacher! She's a _coach_! It's not the same thing." Kagami growled in frustration.

"It's also ironic because she's old." Takao continued, ignoring the red head's comment.

"How old are you, Kagami? Like, 20?" Hyuga did not look amused.

"I'm 23! She's not _that_ much older!"

"What's her name?" Kiyoshi asked pleasantly, being the most calm and mature.

"Alex. She's American."

"That's cool, I guess." Takao commented as he munched on a chip.

"How did you even meet her?" Hyuga sighed, pushing up his glasses, bringing attention to the stress lines on his forehead. They were mostly caused by 'Bakagami' and his annoying actions.

"Like I said, she's a coach. Basketball coach. A good one too." Kagami took some chips from the center of the table. "She was at a game and needed help translating a few things. We got talking. We mostly just talk about basketball."

"Have you done it yet?" Takao, like always, asking the important questions.

"She'll kiss anyone who lets their guard down. Besides that, we haven't even held hands."

"Is that seriously the end of the story?"

"When will we get to meet her?"

"I was thinking about inviting her to our next game. She could give us some tips, I guess."

"Speaking of our next game, you two should start heading home. Remember we have an early practice tomorrow." Hyuga announced with a tone of finality.

"Eh? You're always such a party pooper." Takao whined. Soon he and Kagami were waving goodbye and beginning the walk to their apartment.

"This is so lame." Takao said, referring to the walking. "Why don't you ever listen to me about getting that cart and taking turns giving each other rides!"

"Because every time you mention it I need to pretend you are joking, otherwise I will begin to question why you are my friend." The red head muttered.

"Tsk! Remember who pays your bills!" Takao chided teasingly. Kagami sighed.

"Yeah I know…" _The place is still tiny though…_ He couldn't help think. 

They arrived to their small, one room apartment. They had only one bed, and no table to eat on.

"Does new girlfriend mean we're gonna stop sleeping together?"

"Do you see any other bed?"

Still, Takao owned everything- therefore he pretty much owned Kagami. The black haired boy seemed to read his mind.

"You're totally my bitch forever, Taiga."

* * *

"No kissing anyone, ok?"

"Hehe. I'll be good, I promise." The tall blonde girl put her hands in her pockets and winked. Kagami sighed and wondered once again if this had been a good idea.

They entered the gym where their game would take place. It was a friendly game, simply for learning and entertainment purposes.

"Have you guys played against this team before?"

"Yeah, once." He whispered. "They weren't that good. I wonder if they've improved."

So after a quick introduction to the team, Alex went to the bleachers to watch the game along with Takao. The black haired grinned at her and made a joke, which she ignored.

"Do you play basketball?" The blonde asked. Takao's smile faltered for a moment before he looked away.

"Nah, I just watch it."

"You should. You like it, don't you? You probably wouldn't be half bad."

"Lady, I live with a basketball maniac. If he hasn't been able to convince me, then no one will."

The game began, quickly becoming obvious that Kagami and the other's team, Seirin, was the more skilled one. Kagami was especially energetic, running from one place to another and giving those ridiculously high jumps he was gaining fame for. During the entire game, Alex just seemed more and more impressed.

Once it was over, she practically jumped off the bleachers and cheered all the way to the team.

"You guys were amazing! YOU are amazing!" She said turning to Kagami as she clutched her hands with a dreamy look "You're almost as good as one of _**them**_."

"Them?" Kagami asked. Hyuga tensed, seeing where this was going.

"Oh come on! Everyone in the basketball world has heard about them!" At Kagami's blank expression, Alex sighed but then looked slightly excited at the chance to explain.

"At a college in Tokyo, there came to be a most extraordinary basketball team. Each member has incredible skills. Alone they each are a force to be reckoned with, but together... Oh my... they were unstoppable." Kagami's eyes widened. "One could almost call them monsters... but instead, people call them miracles. The generation of miracles."

The redhead's interest grew with every word. He turned to his teammates.

"Have you heard about these guys before? How come I didn't know about them!" For some reason, everyone turned to Hyuga. He sighed with frustration.

"I've kind of been doing everything in my power to avoid you finding out about the generation of miracles."

"What! Why?"

"Because I know that's exactly what gets your stupid competitiveness going! I didn't want you getting weird ideas in your head like challenging them!"

"What? You think I can't take them on?"

A serious look flashed in Hyuga's eyes, his gaze piercing Kagami's.

"I think that we have our own goals here that we need to focus on. We've barely had you back for a year. We can't afford to have your head in the clouds now."

That last comment had brought Kagami's rising anger to a quick stop. Alex raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah, I get it…" He muttered.

So the subject was dropped... But back at the apartment, Kagami couldn't help ask Takao about it (he was famously known for being well informed ( _*cough* gossipy bitch *cough*_ )).

"Where are they now?"

"The miracles? They split up after college. No one knows why, but it doesn't really matter since they are all incredible on their own anyway." The black haired boy made a teasing noise. "You shouldn't be asking about this, Kagami!"

"I know! I can't help it! It sounds like such an irresistible challenge!"

"Go to sleep, Basketball head."

* * *

_Kagami took in a breath of dusty desert air, and tried hard not to cough. His steps were tired and shaky._

_"God" his knees buckled. "I'm so alone."_

_He stared down, too weak to do anything else. The rest of his body gave in and he flopped onto the ground, stifling a cough as dirt entered his nostrils._

_The dust began to settle. Kagami thought of nothing…_

_...Then the sound of a straw being sucked interrupted his feelings of self pity._

_"You're not alone." Said a voice as a matter of factly._

_Kagami looked up just to see a pale boy with blue hair and eyes, drinking what he immediately recognized as a Maji shake._

_Before Kagami could think of anything from the sudden appearance, the boy turned around nonchalantly._

_"You're just having an idiotic dream."_ _He began walking away._

_Kagami stared after him with no idea what to think._

_"A dream?" He muttered, mouth dry. As he watched the other go, and the corners of Kagamis vision went dark, the red head suddenly found himself wanting to make out with that boy…_

Kagami's eyes snapped open.

* * *

"We're not going to Maji burgers."

"Why not!?"

"Cause every time we do, you order a crazy amount and _I_ have to pay for it, remember?"

Kagami wrecked his brain trying to come up with something to convince Takao. In the end, all he could think of was that stupid cart thing the shorter boy wanted, and Kagami refused to fall that low.

"Come on! It's important! I'll tell you why later!"

The black haired boy narrowed his eyes and Kagami suddenly felt like he was under a microscope. After a few seconds, Takao sighed.

"Fine. Whatever it is better be interesting."

And that was how they ended up at Kagami's favorite restaurant. As he looked at the counter menu he saw that, in fact, the milkshake the boy from his dream had been holding _had_ been from this restaurant.

_Have I seen him here before?..._

"You're not ordering more than 3 burgers, Kagami."

That actually snapped the redhead out of his thoughts.

"What! That won't fill me up at all!"

"It's not my fault you're a freaking bottomless pit!"

Once their food was purchased, the two boys took a seat. Kagami looked around the restaurant, hoping beyond hope that the boy from his dreams would just magically appear. Takao, who had been staring defeatedly at Kagami's pile of burgers, raised an eyebrow weakly.

"What are you looking for?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Well this is what I paid for, so entertain me."

"Fine." The redhead leaned in closer to Takao. "I've been having dreams about this guy lately…"

"Ooh, now we're talking!"

"Shut up!" Kagami fought a blush. "Anyway, I don't think I've ever seen him before, but in my dream he was drinking a shake from this restaurant!"

"And that's why you wanted to come? You do realize that even if he's real there's a high chance he just wont be here today?"

"You're not helping!"

"Fine, fine. What was he like?"

Kagami thought about it for a bit before speaking.

"Short-ish. Really pale. Wide blue eyes. Not like _dark_ blue, but almost like a pastel tone. His hair is also like that."

Kagami didn't notice the way Takao looked over his shoulder with a frown.

"You mean him?"

Confused, the redhead turned to where Takao was pointing. His mouth opened wide when he realized that the boy from his dreams was indeed sitting two tables away from him.

"What!" Without thinking, Kagami stood up and ran to the boy. He stopped right before him and exclaimed with frustration. "How long have you been here!? How did he see you!?"

It wasn't until the redhead was met by silence that he realized what he had done. His eyes widened in shock at his own stupidity. Right in front of him was the mirror image of his dreams: Maji shake and all. Except that this was _real_. He wanted to say something to make up for his weird actions, but he suddenly found himself trapped in those deep blue eyes.

"It is usual for people to miss me. It is said I have a lack of presence."

Kagami was startled by that calm and monotone voice. He found himself looking away and scratching the back of his neck.

"Really? That's ironic considering how present you've been on my mind."

Both his and the boy's eyes widened at that. He felt his face grow warm in embarrassment as the blue haired boy looked away and blushed lightly himself. Kagami felt beyond mortified.

"…I'll leave you alone forever now." He muttered, body tense in absolute horror as he turned away.

"Thanks." The blue eyed boy said back quietly.

When Kagami sat once again at his and Takao's table, the black haired boy was covering his mouth to fight back laughter.

"Oh man! You have it _bad_."

Kagami forced himself to regain control. He turned around, wanting to look at the boy again, but gasped when he realized he was gone.

"W-where did he go!"

"Outside." Takao answered. Kagami quickly stood up and pulled Takao with him.

"Come on! We can't lose him!"

"Are you insane! And why do I have to go?"

"Because you seem to be able to see him!"

Kagami wanted to stalk the boy all the way to wherever he was heading, but once outside of Maji burgers Takao insisted that he was gone. Kagami rubbed at his face with frustration.

"I can't belive it… I actually found him, and now I managed to not only embarrass myself but lose him too! This could've been my only chance!"

Takao petted Kagami's shoulder.

"Chill, will you? This city isn't so big, you'll probably run into him again. I'll ask around about him if you want." At this, the redhead perked up. He didn't know where Takao got his information from, but the guy had his ways.

* * *

"I mean it! The entire practice they were just gossiping away! I had to threaten them with laps and then _make_ them run laps so they would stop!"

"Huh. That sucks."

Kagami was hanging out with Alex at a shopping mall. To say he was feeling distracted would be an understatement.

"I think they were talking about rumors of the breakup of the high school's most known couple? They've been together since elementary school! It's kinda cute. I wonder if it's true."

"Really?"

Kagami had no idea what she was talking about. A few stores later, they finally exited the mall.

"I'll walk to the bus stop myself. You live the opposite way, anyway." That was the first comment that had actually fully registered in the redhead's mind.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She suddenly hugged Kagami, which made him tense.

"O-okay. Thanks."

That was when she leaned in and kissed him. Instinctively, Kagami pushed her away. A slightly panicked look took over his face.

" _O-okay!_ Um- See you in practice tomorrow, Alex!" And with that, he practically ran away.

* * *

The moment he entered his house, Kagami turned to Takao.

"Did you find out anything about the guy?"

Takao answered but did not look away from the video game he was playing.

"Not much but I already have someone working on it. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and he just moved here."

Kagami's eyes widened. He walked to their bed and threw himself onto it.

"Kuroko…" He murmured as he stared at the ceiling.

"I also heard something else… but I'm still not sure what it means or if it's legit." Takao actually looked away from the screen. "There's the rumor that he's running away from something, or someone."

Kagami frowned as he looked at his roommate before staring back at the ceiling.

_I wonder what that means…_

* * *

"We're watching a game tomorrow." Hyuga announced first thing during practice the following day.

"How come?" Kagami asked.

"We have a match with one of the teams in a month, so this will be a good opportunity for us to see what their style is like."

"Oooh! That's so exciting!" Alex cheered. Her expression suddenly changed to a pout. "I'm going to have to pull some major tricks to get out of that meeting I have."

"It's not a big deal if you can't make it. We're not playing or anything." Kagami insisted, kind of hoping she wouldn't go.

"No way I'd miss it! You need someone like me to give you some pro tips!" The blonde said with a wink.

"Well now that we're done with that," Hyuga interrupted. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

Kagami rubbed his face with his hands as they entered the gym where the game would take place. Takao raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you look so stressed? You're not even playing."

"I dreamt with _him_ again…" Kagami felt like pulling at his hair. "I think I'm obsessed."

"Just let good old basketball take over for the day."

As they walked towards the bleachers, Kagami caught sight of a head of light blue hair.

_No way…_

He ran towards him, praying that the boy wouldn't just disappear like he seemed to have before. Soon Kagami was right in front of him, stopping him from advancing.

Kuroko froze, blinking in surprise.

"...Can I help you?"

"Do you want to go out some time? Do you- I think we should date." The redhead spoke almost breathlessly.

Silence.

"Um… No, thank you. Could you please move." The boy's face was as blank as his voice.

"Look, you're Kuroko Tetsuya, right? I keep dreaming about you all the time. You're just stuck inside my head." Kagami watched as something changed in Kuroko's expression.

"You're that guy from Maji burgers." The boy muttered. The read head felt a shot of panic, shaking his hands infront of him with embarrassment.

"No! wait!… I mean… I'm not crazy! If that's what you're thinking."

"It's just… that was when I recognized you. I've actually seen you a few times." Kuroko said.

"Huh? Hold on, what?"

Those light blue eyes filled with understanding.

"I see. This is all my fault, actually. My misdirection."

"What are you saying?" Kagami asked, feeling stressed. "You're talking crazy talk."

"It's like I told you about my lack of presence. Sometimes if a person sees me too many times without noticing me, I get sort of 'stuck' in their subconscious." Suddenly his eyes widened lightly. "And in Maji burgers I… I'm really sorry. I thought you were crazy."

Kagami didn't understand half of what Kuroko just said, but at least he didn't look freaked out anymore. The red head rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine. I get that a lot."

Kuroko's lips curled lightly upward, and Kagami felt his soul rise.

"Your name is?"

"Ah! Kagami! Kagami Taiga!"

"Ok, Kagami-kun. The game is going to start soon so we should really head to our corresponding seats." The boy spoke cordially.

"But then after the game you will leave!" He didn't mean to sound so panicked, but he couldn't help it. "Could we go out sometime? Or, I mean, I mean… can we maybe just hang out? Can we get to know each other? You're new in town right? – I mean… There are… Reasons… For you to hang out with me?" He didn't mean to finish that as a question. 

Those wide blue eyes seemed to be able to read him like a book.

"You're all over the place." He said, with what Kagami recognized as a slightly teasing tone.

"Oh, shut up." He said without thinking, not knowing if they were close enough to say those kind of things. Kuroko seemed not to mind. "So your misdirection thing is the reason why I'm so obsessed with you?" He realized how bad that sounded. "Let's pretend I didn't say obsessed."

"You really are obsessed. I might have to find a new route to avoid passing by you."

"Either that or you need to start hanging out with me."

Kuroko watched him in silence again, Kagami forcing himself to maintain eye contact.

"You want me to hang out with you?" The blue haired boy finally spoke.

"Um… If that's cool…" Kagami felt a bead of sweat go down his temple. Kuroko looked away in thought before looking back at him.

"Would tonight be ok with you? And can you please move?" That was when Kagami realized that not only was he in Kuroko's way, but he was also kind of standing over him. He blushed as he took a step back.

"Right- and yes! Tonight is more than ok! How about 8 o'clock outside Maji burgers?"

And with that, they each left to their respective seats. Kagami with a smug and proud look on his face.

"What happened to you?" Takao asked.

"I have a date." Well, he wasn't sure if it was even a date, but the point was that he was going to see Kuroko.

"Yeah, she's right there." His roommate pointed at Alex as she ran up the bleachers towards them.

"Oh… right…" He had actually completely forgotten about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue!


End file.
